


Lunar eclipse

by MrSkull



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: 人物和cp會逐漸增加，請留意tag適時排雷。各種非人生物有私設，不用太認真。
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

最近在大學裏多了一些陌生的面孔出沒。  
會讓人一下子意識到有沒見過的人，是因為那些人根本沒辦法隱沒在人群中，假裝學生或是教職工。畢竟這幾個人裏，其中一個染著淺金色頭髮，一個是藍色頭髮，還有一個雖然是黑髮打扮也很低調，卻長得非常高大。  
「是在那個事情之後出現的吧？」  
「哪個事情？」  
「之前那個男同學……？」  
「那個事情啊……」女同學順著這個沒見過的男同學的話頭，想起了當時事件的狀況。三年級的女學生被同校男同學殺害，原因僅僅是因為感情糾紛——男同學誤以為漂亮的女朋友跟英俊的導師勾搭上，妒意橫生又不敢對教授下手，最終恨意全部發洩在女朋友身上。而女學生被害一周後，剛從警局結束調查離開的男同學在回家路上被殘忍殺害——兇手至今還未抓到。  
「這些人是警察？」想要在學校了解是誰對那個行兇的男同學下手，會不會是一直暗戀那個女同學的人？還是有其他看不過眼的學生以正義之名扮演了審判者的角色？  
「看起來不像，」陌生的男同學拉了拉嘴角，表示那些人看起來比警察更可怕，「你覺得是我們學校的人做的嗎？」  
「有傳聞說是那位學姐的導師，」女同學瞄了一眼周圍，湊到男同學耳邊小聲說，「那個教授好像一直很看好那位學姐，對她照顧有加。」  
「所以男朋友才會誤會？」  
「畢竟那位教授真的既年輕又好看。」  
「那警察沒有調查過這個教授？」  
「有，貌似因為證據不足所以放棄了。」

「這樣啊。」那幾個顯眼的人在離學校有一定距離的茶室裏，聽著從學生那邊挖出來的新鮮消息。  
「所以，接下來先調查那個教授？」假裝學生在校園裏晃蕩，長了一張好青年和藹可親樣子的Kenjiro端起眼前的可樂啜了兩口，「土田哲也教授，是被害女學生的導師，教的是人文表現學科。」  
「我從相熟的警察那邊問到了，」坐在Kenjiro旁邊、身高傲人Naoki把記錄信息用的小本子從懷裏摸出來，「關於土田教授的調查情況，事發當晚他在教學樓跟歐洲歷史學科的Nesmith教授交流教案，較晚時間一起到居酒屋吃過晚飯才各自回家。離開學校和居酒屋均有第三人證。」  
「明天我去一趟這個教授的課堂。」藍頭髮的Kenchi指了指染著金髮的同伴，「Keiji去會一會那個歷史教授。」  
「要不要我把Ryuji叫來？」Kenjiro的好朋友戰力十足，這件事應該能幫上忙。  
「先探探口風，不急。」Kenchi不怕對方溜掉。畢竟這段的確已經好長時間沒有發生這類奇怪的兇殺案件了，如果兇手真的如他們猜的那樣，那對方一定長期謹慎行事，打算在這個地區長久生活。  
「那我去把他們的課程表搞來。」Kenjiro喝光那杯可樂，首先離開了茶室。  
「Naoki你覺得呢？」  
「那兩個教授，一定有其中一個出手了，另外一個人肯定是知道了幫忙打掩護的。」  
「看來大家想的都一樣。」Kenchi看了眼手機裏的網頁，是大學的師資介紹。那個叫土田哲也的年輕人在照片上看起來穩重又迷人，皮膚幾乎跟身上的白襯衫融為一體。  
「今天大家先回去吧，」Keiji放下手中的盤子，吃飽了的他終於願意加入話題，「等Kenjiro拿到課表我們就開始行動。」


	2. Chapter 2

土田教授的課今天來了位旁聽者。借用術士Keiji的能力幻化成毫不起眼的老教授，Kenchi大咧咧地坐在第一排最邊上。下課後原本有問題咨詢的學生看到土田教授主動來到老教授面前，都識相地離開課室不打擾他們談話。  
「您好，請問您是？」  
「我是関東大學人文科學學科的老師，敝姓……」  
「染藍頭髮的大學教師？」土田打斷了Kenchi準備好的說辭，「你就是學生嘴裏的奇怪陌生人嗎？」  
被識破了法術偽裝的Kenchi不單不惱，反而更證實了他們對土田的猜測。  
「對那個男學生出手的就是你吧。」  
「警察已經調查過好幾回，也證實了我的不在場證據。」如果沒什麼的話我先失陪了，土田這樣說著。  
「我並不是警察。」見土田打算離開，Kenchi站了起來將手裏的什麼東西向土田的方向扔過去。  
「獵人！」土田迅速避開銀網，用常人肉眼看不到的速度反方向往Kenchi的位置衝過去。  
「冷靜點，」襯衫是用銀絲埋在織物中織成的，土田的手掌碰到Kenchi脖子時就被襯衫的領子灼燒了皮膚，「在你交待清楚之前，我是不會殺掉你的。」  
「可惡。」被擰住手腕的土田拼命拉扯，才發現面前的人力量居然比他還大，被扣上銀質手鐐更是讓他動彈不得。  
「別動，」Kenchi在手鐐上套上一圈棉布，讓土田的皮膚不直接接觸到手鐐，「你要是想逃的話這手鐐就會彈出來一圈銀刀。」  
Kenchi拖著不情不願的土田避過旁人注意，帶著離開了學校。大學不遠有一處開了幾家情侶酒店，Kenchi在前台自助機器選了房間，拉著土田上了樓。  
「這是……」  
「情侶酒店。」Kenchi擺了一副這不是顯而易見嗎的表情，回頭瞟了土田一眼。  
把土田帶進房間後，Kenchi就開始給其他人發信息。等了好一陣都沒見對方要對自己做什麼，土田開始輕輕扯動捆在墻上鐵環的手鐐。  
「別動，」Kenchi頭也不回指著土田，「等下你的手就被砍斷了。」  
「那你把我放了。」聞言Kenchi走過去把土田按到椅子上，伸手掐住他的臉頰讓他張開了嘴。  
「你這犬齒才用過沒多久，還想抵賴什麼？」  
「我沒有殺他。」被捏得臉頰生疼，土田惡狠狠地甩頭才把Kenchi的手掌掙脫掉。  
「那兇手就是你的同伴，那個叫Nesmith的教授？」  
面對Kenchi的質問，土田把頭轉向一邊不打算回答。  
「你不回答也沒關係，我的夥伴正往他那邊去。」

「您好，這裏是Nesmith教授的辦公室嗎？」施了幻術的Keiji順利通過了教員辦公區的各種耳目，敲開了門口釘著一串假名的大門。  
「請進。」辦公室裏響起的聲音渾厚有力，讓Keiji瞬間提高了警戒。  
「Nesmith教授，剛才的講義有個地方想要確認。」Keiji學著女學生細細的步伐，裝作毫無攻擊性的樣子向深處走去。Nesmith坐在辦公桌後，瞪著小鹿一樣的雙眼詫異地看向來人。  
「你是……哪個班的學生？」Nesmith可不記得有哪個男學生——這麼高大的男學生——有性別認同障礙，他咳了一聲，覺得自己的反應過於失禮。  
Keiji卻以為是自己的偽裝露了餡，突然攤開雙手就往Nesmith的方向伸去。Keiji還沒來得及將法術釋放，辦公桌旁的玻璃嘩啦一聲炸裂，碎片隨著Nesmith的指揮刺向Keiji。

「Nes桑不會這麼容易被抓到的。」隱隱作痛的臉頰也無法制止土田說出狠話來，他挑撥地看向眼前的獵人。  
「對我來說抓到你就行。」Kenchi也不惱，坐在土田面前掏出口袋的煙絲開始細細地鋪好。  
「Nes桑也不會來救我，你的如意算盤是打不響的。」  
聞言，Kenchi只是笑了笑。直到把煙卷弄好，塞到唇邊點燃了火星，他深深吸了口氣，再緩緩吐出來。  
「那你最近使用過的犬齒，是跟別的案件有關聯嗎？」  
「我不會告訴、嗚！」土田被不知道什麼物體綑住脖子，Kenchi還是坐在原來的位置，一手捏著煙卷往嘴邊送，一手捏著套索的另一端。  
「皮索末端有一圈銀釘，只要我一收緊就能把你的脖子打上一堆洞。」Kenchi悠閒地呼了口氣，又吸上一口煙，「男學生是你吸血的，我猜得沒錯吧。」  
「人不是我殺的。」  
「姑且相信你的鬼話。」Kenchi的煙像是永遠抽不完，這段對話拖拖拉拉斷斷續續聊著，煙霧繞繞上升，卻一直不見煙灰落下。  
「你究竟是什麼。」能夠追得上吸血鬼攻擊速度的有狼人，但狼人跟他們一樣害怕銀器。障眼法看起來不是他自己的本領，除此之外還沒有其他的條件可以判斷。  
「不告訴你，」Kenchi對著土田露出的笑容看起來一點誠意都沒有，「現在受審的人不是我。」  
「那你也沒有資格審我。」  
聞言Kenchi緊了緊手上的套索，令土田立刻發出了吃痛的聲音。  
「嗚……」土田的脖子上灼燒的痛楚越來越猛烈，Kenchi手上的套索一直在收緊，皮索末端的銀釘扎在土田的皮膚上滋滋作響。他咬緊牙關阻止自己大喊出聲，不論如何他的自尊也不允許他向對方求饒。  
「真是嘴硬。」Kenchi終於鬆開了套索，土田脫力地歪像一邊，正好摔到柔軟的床鋪上。情侶酒店的隔音非常好——這是讓Kenchi選在這裏逼供土田的原因，也幸虧了是情侶酒店才有這樣柔軟的被鋪接住他筋疲力盡的身軀。  
銀器對吸血鬼的傷害遠比一般冷兵器對人類的傷害要深，那像是一把燒紅的刀刃，既能剮開皮肉，還會火辣辣地燒傷他們。土田伸手摸了摸疼痛不止的脖頸，明明不需要氧氣卻在細細地喘著。  
「告訴我，人是你殺的嗎。」Kenchi坐到床邊，用指背在土田臉頰上搔刮。他想要躲開，但脖子上的傷口一旦扯到又活生生地痛。  
「不。」土田終於意識到這一劫是躲不過去，憤恨地開口。  
「那我假設，Nesmith在現場動手的時候，你在教學樓裏剛好被目擊。然後他帶著男學生全身的血液來找你，你們把那些鮮血分喝了。」  
土田撇開頭，不想回答。  
「對不對？」Kenchi伸手把皮索末端的銀釘往土田的脖子摁下去。  
「嗚！對、啊……」被刺破的地方甚至不會流出血來，那就像被高熱的鐵塊烙傷，留下一片灰黑的傷口。  
「所以Nesmith跟你一樣是吸血鬼，」Kenchi把套索摘下來，卷好掛回到自己褲腰上，「這一帶都沒有多少奇怪的被害案件，你們平日以什麼維生？」  
「有相熟的供貨商。」  
Kenchi把鼻子湊到土田臉旁，輕輕嗅了一會。  
「你們真是墮落了。」土田身上散發的味道非常不好聞。那是種混著不新鮮血液的吸血鬼的味道，土田顯得不夠靈活的動作可能也是由於食物不夠新鮮的緣故。他嘴裏的供貨商搞不好是某個醫院的外科醫生，給他們提供的大多是剛死的人的血液。


	3. Chapter 3

收到Keiji發來的消息，Kenchi不自覺咂了一下嘴。  
「怎樣……」虛弱中還要對敵人進行挑釁，土田的膽子可以說是非常大，「果然抓不到Nes桑吧，哈哈……」  
「那就看看他對你夠不夠上心了。」Kenchi借著手鐐把土田從床上拉起來，不知從哪裏摸出一個構造差不多的頸圈，套在土田脖子上。  
「喂！你放開我！」土田開始拼命掙扎，他作為血族的自尊可不允許自己變成別人的奴隸。  
「閉嘴，不然……」  
「有本事你現在就殺了我！放開！！」土田氣得雙眼通紅，要不是手腕和脖子都套著銀質枷鎖，他早就撲上去把Kenchi撕碎了。Kenchi索性一下將他按回床鋪裏，土田拼命掙扎扯得銀鏈子叮噹作響，四肢在空中無望地劃動著。  
「放開！」土田被Kenchi摁著雙臂，腿被Kenchi用跪姿壓在腿下。他居然打不過這個聞起來只是普通人的陌生男子，不論速度還是力量，眼前的人絕對不是普通人類。  
「真是有趣。」吸血鬼誘惑人類，百試百靈的原因在於他們特別出眾的外貌。土田的肌膚白皙細膩，掙扎中讓氣質僵硬的西服和襯衫亂作一團，梳得熨帖的髮型早在交手時已經弄亂了，生著氣的雙眼還透著勃勃生機。Kenchi把他的雙手壓在頭頂，就開始解土田的衣襟。  
「喂……喂！」襯衫和西褲被迅速解開，Kenchi毫不猶豫便把土田的褲子扯掉。暴露在空氣中的吸血鬼蒼白的皮膚看起來相當誘人，Kenchi把連著手鐐的銀鏈扣在床架上，空出來的雙手開始上下遊走。  
「住手……住、啊！」土田的性器一下被握住，取悅人類的方法對付吸血鬼照樣有用。Kenchi熟練地開始套弄，已經很長時間沒經歷過性事的身體一下子激烈地響應起來。  
「看來那個Nesmith不是你的血族伴侶。」Kenchi用另一隻手照顧著土田的後方，毫不憐惜的動作卻讓快感來得更是猛烈。土田的身體很快就細細地抖動起來，Kenchi知道他已經準備好了。  
「嗚……」Kenchi埋進去的時候，兩個人都發出了稍顯痛苦的聲音。土田用力掙扎，手臂被勒得生疼，腿被抓住架在別人腰側，他只能被動承受著Kenchi的侵犯。  
「我要……殺了你……」  
「等下你就不會這麼說了。」Kenchi以手肘支撐上身，壓下來的身體更深地進入土田。他抬起手腕塞進土田嘴裏，皮膚一碰上尖利的犬齒，血液立刻細細地從傷口裏流出來。  
「啊……」甜美的鮮血流進土田嘴裏，他忍不住發出歎喟。吸血讓他產生不一樣的快感，結合下身的動作四面八方湧來難以抵擋的刺激，「啊、啊慢、唔……」  
他眷戀地用舌頭舔著Kenchi的手臂，雙腿夾緊對方的腰。Kenchi猛地往裏送，抽出來又狠狠地刺進去，激得土田想要伸手抓住他來穩住自己，然後才又想起來自己被捆住雙手，只好把人夾得更緊。  
「別急。」Kenchi用力一挺，滿意地聽土田溢出一聲呻吟。他又把自己全數抽出再送回去，聽著土田終於無法壓抑開始無意識地喊起來。

雖然整場性事下來，土田並沒有喝到多少血，但久違的新鮮血液讓他相當饜足。土田仰躺在床上，回味著Kenchi的血液甜膩的味道，還有他表現相當不錯的床事。那個人正在浴室裏洗澡，土田分神抽了抽捆住手的鏈子，想著要是用力拉斷床架的話自己要忍受這一身黏膩套上衣服逃走，還不如先看看對方還能做出來點什麼。  
吃過鮮血的土田脖子上的傷口迅速愈合了，Kenchi拿著熱毛巾出來的時候他還保持著他們結束時的姿勢，下身淫靡地流著Kenchi灌進他身體的東西，土田卻只顧回味地砸著嘴。  
「這麼閒就自己來吧。」Kenchi把毛巾扔到土田臉上，毫不意外地引來一陣罵聲。  
「混蛋，你倒是放開我讓我自己來啊！」他沒想過Kenchi會充當體貼的愛人，只是也沒料到Kenchi真的把銀鏈解開，末端收回到自己手上。  
「別想著逃跑，」Kenchi拉了拉銀鏈，帶動手鐐扯動土田的手腕，「快點弄。」  
「嘖，這可真是體貼入微的情人。」土田嘲諷著，開始給自己擦拭清理。

「Kenchi那邊已經順利抓到土田哲也，」Naoki把情況記到自己的小本子裏，「Keiji讓Nesmith逃走了。」  
「喂，我可沒想到他能這麼輕易識破我的法術啊。」Keiji特別喜歡這家茶室的懷舊式意麵，這次來點了跟上回一樣的菜品。  
「讓Kenjiro聯繫Ryuji追查看看？」Naoki對Keiji的疏忽不以為意，平靜地提議著。  
「好，反正現在這樣只能引蛇出洞。」除了意麵夠不夠好吃，Keiji現在什麼都不在乎。  
Kenjiro今天要回去值守。收到Naoki的飛鴿傳書時他正在山上佈置完一遍近期的任務，接下來他又要又一陣子不在山裏。看起來和藹又能言善道的年輕人實際上是近畿一帶的山神，因為值守膩了跑出來玩的時候遇到了當時被打上想要躲在山裏的Ryuji。Ryuji去過了很多Kenjiro沒去過的地方，告訴他很多Kenjiro根本無法想象的人物事，一段日子之後他們就成為了好友。  
而作為天狗的Naoki則跟Kenjiro有著相當長久的交情。那是在什麼時代，Naoki也不太記得了。他要回去翻他私藏的某個小本子，看看究竟是幾百還是幾千年前的相遇。離開山區之後Naoki去了很多地方，觀察人類的生活，旁觀血族和狼族的鬥爭。他被莫名捲入鬥爭的時候正好遇到了路過的術士Keiji，被對方出手救了一命。  
這次在大學附近抓拿吸血鬼的行動，是Keiji的老相識Kenchi提出來的。其他人大概知道Keiji和Kenchi幹著獵人的活，但Kenchi是什麼來頭，除了因為過於不在意而根本沒問的Keiji以外，其他人都好奇得不得了。  
「Ryu醬，Keiji讓那個叫Nesmith的吸血鬼逃掉了。」Kenjiro在山裏喊了聲，Ryuji就像狐狸一樣從某堆一個人高的樹叢裏冒出他淡金色毛茸茸的頭來。  
「要我去追蹤嗎？」Ryuji拍了拍黏在身上的樹葉，笑得一臉燦爛地朝Kenjiro走去，「你要來嗎？」  
「當然，」Kenjiro不知道從哪裏給Ryuji變出一杯山間露水，「聽起來很好玩嘛。」


	4. Chapter 4

吸血鬼能輕易追蹤到同伴的氣息。借著Ryuji的能力，Kenjiro和Keiji跟著他開始在城裏晃蕩。一方面Kenchi已經安置好土田等著Nesmith去救，另一方面Keiji主動往Nesmith的所在地突擊，他們都對這次捕獵行動信心滿滿。  
「應該就在這裏面了。」Ryuji帶著他們來到一家大型公立醫院外，他不能再靠近了，否則Nesmith會察覺到的。  
「先去探一下情況吧。」山神的氣息不會被異族察覺，但他能清晰分辨對方是普通人還是特殊生物，再加上Keiji對普通人施點迷惑用的法術，醫院就像飯店一樣來去自如。  
他們進去沒多久，Ryuji就看到有兩個人鬼鬼祟祟地從大樓裏溜出來，那明顯的味道可是沖鼻得很。  
「別跑！」Ryuji發揮吸血鬼擅長的瞬間移動，一下就來到那兩人面前。果不其然是Kenjiro說的Ne什麼，和一個沒見過的男人。  
穿著白大褂的陌生男子首先撲向Ryuji，這時候Ryuji才看清從大樓裏出來另一個深色皮膚的男子，帶著Nesmith迅速離開。  
「放手！」Ryuji在一頓拉扯中想要追上逃跑的兩人，哪知交手的狼人雖然比自己高得不多，身型和力量卻遠勝於他。Ryuji被絞著手臂摁在地上，臉摩擦到水泥地的砂石上讓他發出吃痛的聲音。  
「小聲點。」狼人的聲線低沈好聽，但這不是覺得耳畔的低語有沒有讓腰背覺得搔癢的時候，Ryuji拼命掙扎一通，反倒讓對方借力把他拉起來往角落帶。  
「喂！我⋯⋯」狼人索性摀住Ryuji的嘴巴，由得他雙腿亂蹬，「嗚！嗚——！」  
狼人只需稍稍再使勁，就把Ryuji提了起來。狼人對著Ryuji露出一個微笑，晃得他有點心慌。

「居然被他們逃走了，」Kenjiro和Keiji找遍了整棟醫院，都沒發現想要找的人。Kenjiro能夠察覺到這裏曾經有不止一個異族的痕跡，但那具體是什麼時候的事情他已經無法分辨。待他們離開醫院，Kenjiro才突然意識到有什麼不對。  
「Keiji桑，Ryuji不見了。」Kenjiro一臉慌茫無措，「我居然把Ryu醬單獨留在這裏……」  
「是不是等太久先走了？」  
「不會的。」Kenjiro立刻聯繫上Kenchi，跟他說明現在的情況。Kenchi的分析是Nesmith很快會主動聯絡他們，一方面他避免自己被抓走逃跑了，另一方面他也意識到土田應該被他們抓到了。Ryuji現在的處境還算安全，Nesmith應該是盤算著拿他來跟土田作為交換。  
「你們在醫院，對吧？」Kenchi再次確認，得到了肯定的答復。他推測這裏就是給土田和Nesmith提供血液的人所在之地，既然Nesmith逃掉了，那抓走Ryuji的就應該是這名『供貨商』了。  
「別擔心，Ryuji不會有危險的。」Kenchi鄭重地向Kenjiro保證。  
「最好是這樣。」要是Ryuji有個萬一，Kenjiro可保不准自己會不會把過錯怪罪在這幫獵人頭上。

「喝水。」陌生的狼人把Ryuji帶到自己家裏面，倒也沒再對他動粗。臉上擦傷的地方被提供的生理鹽水清理過，對方給他清洗和包扎的動作嫻熟得一點都沒讓他感到疼痛。狼人的家就在醫院附近，是棟有點年月的老房，窗棱用粗鐵支搭成，非要說成工業風裝修也不是不行，但Ryuji覺得它原來就是這個樣子，並不是住客特意裝修出來的簡單和老舊。  
「窗架和門把手都是銀的，」狼人把手裏的水杯放在Ryuji面前，「讓你受傷還是輕而易舉的事情。」  
「難道你不怕？」對方應該跟自己一樣會被銀製品傷害，可他只是笑了笑，沒有回答。他落座到Ryuji對面，開始吃用微波爐加熱過的晚餐。  
「咕……」Ryuji並不是純血的吸血鬼，他的速度、力量和治愈能力更差，對人類食物適應力強，跟吸血鬼一樣怕銀器——這詭異的遺傳讓他尷尬萬分，卻在人類社會裏帶來一定便利。但這種時候，他聞到食物香氣感到飢餓的人類屬性可一點都沒讓他感到方便。  
對方被他逗笑了，把額頭枕在支起的手背上。他笑得肩膀聳動，更讓Ryuji惱羞成怒。  
「笑什麼？還不讓人覺得餓啊。」喝了水覺得餓不是很正常嗎？不許笑。  
「我以為吸血鬼都不吃人類食物。」狼人倒也無所謂，起身在冰箱裏翻了一陣，把東西扔進微波爐，「速食意麵，你不介意的話。」  
Ryuji聽見對方的話，火氣一下就消了。他有點不好意思地道了謝，又突然覺得尷尬起來，彆扭地把身體轉到一邊。屋裏一片安靜，只有微波爐運作的聲音在嗡嗡作響。狼人的房子所在的街道離大馬路有一定距離，進入小巷後噪音漸漸隔在外頭。屋裏收拾得很乾淨，Ryuji想象的單身漢的凌亂和充滿狼人臭味的情況都沒發生——靠墻的書櫃上擺著插著藤製擴香的香薰，甚至在打鬥中狼人本身也透著淡淡的香味。  
「看來醫生的收入不錯嘛。」Ryuji覺得書櫃上的小擺件看起來都不便宜的樣子，還有他坐著的觸感舒適的沙發，和面前的大電視。  
「感謝你們族群的關照，副業也挺賺錢。」狼人把熱好的食物擺在Ryuji面前，「你是混血？」  
「嗯，我的父親是人類。」Ryuji無法對給他熱食的人回以冷漠的態度，他本來也有點過於容易相信別人，不然也不可能跟Kenjiro輕易就成為朋友。  
「大戰的時候不是很危險嗎。」狼人說的是好多年前種族大戰的事情，當時很多種族內還進行了非常殘忍的種族清洗。  
「嗯……」  
「抱歉。」顯然Ryuji在那時有過慘痛的經歷，狼人匆匆道歉，對自己不該說出口的好奇感到自責。  
「那時候幸好Ken醬收留了我，」Ryuji用筷子絞著手裏的麵條，「就是今天去找Nesmith的其中一個人。」  
話題轉到Nesmith身上，他們都陷入了沉默。Ryuji是受Kenjiro拜託才幫獵人去找Nesmith，狼人醫生應該是受僱於Nesmith才幫他逃走的。不知道Kenjiro他們能不能順利抓到Nesmith呢，Ryuji想，不然的話誰也不知道他在狼人醫生家裏充當人質吧。  
「確保Nes桑安全之後我會放你走，」狼人看著窗外的下弦月，「這個事情我不想多攙和。」  
「本來也跟我沒什麼關係。」Ryuji也坦白道。


	5. Chapter 5

「喂。」被鎖在Kenchi落腳地的土田遭遇就沒那麼好，他手上的銀質手鐐一直沒有脫下，脖子上的套索末端掛在特製的齒輪上，只要土田扯動皮索齒輪就會把它收短，皮索會帶動套索末端的銀釘。也就是說只要土田嘗試逃跑，他的脖子就會被套索上的銀釘扎傷，搞不好還能把頭擰下來。  
「教授有什麼吩咐？」Kenchi坐在窗台邊就著月光閱讀，手上的書頁輕輕翻動。  
「我渴了。」  
「那裏有水。」  
「我不喝水。」土田說得足夠頤指氣使，仿佛他才是這裏的主人一般。Kenchi瞟了他一眼，輕飄飄地把眼神又移回書本上。  
「喂！」  
「那你想要什麼？」  
「你的血。」  
「不行。」  
「Kenchi桑！」山神Kenjiro直接突破結界進到屋裏，Keiji靠著法術還在半路，被Kenchi一句請進引導到門前，「Ryuji被吸血鬼們的同伴抓走了！」  
Kenjiro已經通知了天狗Naoki在城裏搜索，他把目光轉到了縮在沙發上被剝奪了自由的男人。  
「我什麼都不知道。」土田把視線轉向窗邊的Kenchi，他知道Kenchi心裏清楚是誰幫了Nesmith，但他們剛才的爭奪並沒有結束，在得到任何好處之前，土田不會鬆口。  
「我勸你老實交待，」Kenchi走到土田面前，掐著他的下巴硬是將他的頭抬起來，「要是惹怒了Kenjiro咱們都別想好活。」  
「你知道我要什麼。」土田也不懼，輕聲談著條件。Kenchi權衡了一下，餵飽蚊子和惹怒山神之間，他毫無選擇餘地。於是默默點點頭，惹得終於得逞的土田忍不住笑。  
「快說。」  
「應該是登坂醫生。」Keiji向Kenchi擺了擺手，陪Kenjiro回醫院套信息去了。  
「就是你們的供貨商。」  
「對。」土田把脖子伸到Kenchi面前，要求就餐前先把套索摘掉。  
「就這麼把他賣了？」土田總有那麼點蹬鼻子上臉的態度，但Kenchi並不討厭。他把套索摘下來收好，然後拉著土田的手臂進房間。  
「登坂醫生不是那麼容易對付的人，」土田站在睡房中央，「幹嘛？」  
「吃飯啊。」Kenchi一把將他摁進床鋪，土田還沒來得及喊疼，褲子就被人脫下了。  
「痛！」昨天被進入過的地方酸脹不適，現在被手指乾澀地攪弄，讓土田難受地掙扎起來。上一回還有前方的刺激和吸血時的快感混合安撫著後方的不適，這次強行的侵入令他痛苦不堪，雙手抓在Kenchi肩上拼命推拒。諒是Kenchi的肩膀也被抓得生疼，才終於把手指拔出來，算是放過了土田。  
襯衫薄薄地貼在胸前，Kenchi隔著布料捏上那清晰可見的乳首，毫無意外引來土田的輕呼。  
「可真是敏感。」Kenchi本來是想折磨一下土田，挫掉那份銳氣。沒想到疼得臉皺成一團的土田那不該有血色的臉仿佛變得更蒼白，輕易就勾起他的憐憫之心。Kenchi緩下手上動作，把嘴湊到土田耳邊，「你要是敢咬我，我就立刻把你的頭擰下來。」  
他隔著布料輕咬土田的一邊乳首，那肉粒很快便硬了起來。土田的雙手在Kenchi肩上用力捏著，艱難地忍耐才沒有發出呼聲。Kenchi把一只手探進衣服裏，順著微涼的皮膚細細來回撫摸，土田的身體在輕輕顫抖，腹部隨著Kenchi的撫摸收縮。土田的皮膚細膩得像上好的綢緞，Kenchi索性把襯衫往上卷到土田脖子，從鎖骨細細啃咬著一路往下。  
「唔……」Kenchi的動作不算輕，牙齒刺激著神經帶來近似快感的疼痛，讓土田有點難耐。他的舌頭在土田腹上畫著圈，潮熱的呼吸噴在恥部周圍，惹得土田喘得越來越熱烈。Kenchi一下就含住了他微抬的頭部，手指又放回剛才難以開拓的地方。有了快感的刺激後部的不適得到了良好緩解，土田扭動著身體想要躲開Kenchi的手指，又想要往前送進濕熱口腔的深處。  
「起來。」Kenchi拉起土田，讓他跨在自己身上。那軟軟的穴便就著角度吞下了Kenchi的性器，土田慌張扶住Kenchi的肩阻止自己再往下沉，兩人都被這過激的動作引起一陣顫抖。  
「喂……」土田艱難在快感中找回一點理智，「我餓了。」  
那軟綿綿的聲音似是哀求，更像是撒嬌。Kenchi把手腕塞他嘴裏，一手抓住髖骨往下壓。  
「嗯啊……」才吸了兩口，土田被晃得鬆了嘴斷斷續續跌出呻吟。他想要趴在Kenchi肩上咬他的脖子，但對方明知這樣會直接送命，又把手臂塞了回去堵住土田的嘴巴。  
「唔、嗯……」土田雙手拉住Kenchi被吸血的手臂，兩人跌回柔軟的床鋪裏。借力壓向更深處擠出土田的叫喊，這回交合的快感比上次更濃稠，蓋過了吸血帶來的舒暢。他鬆開了尖利的牙齒，投入到Kenchi的進攻裏。

Ryuji睡到半夜的時候，聽到大廳裏不算小的動靜。雖然說是人質，但吃好喝足還睡在別人乾淨的床鋪上，是Ryuji完全沒有料到的。狼人除了一開始為了壓制他出了真勁頭外，就沒再對Ryuji作出任何威脅。他的確沒有能力偷偷逃走，可狼人也未免太不把他放在眼裏了吧。  
「Ryu醬！」房門被轟開，熟悉的聲音在黑暗中響起。Ryuji知道是Kenjiro找到他了，大廳裏是被死死壓在地板上無法動彈的狼人和一臉輕鬆的Naoki。  
「Ken醬，他沒有傷害我，你們快把他放了吧。」  
「Naoki桑，我們離開之後再拜託你鬆開他。」  
「沒問題。」天狗向山神點點頭，讓Kenjiro帶著Ryuji趕緊離開。  
「抱歉。」Ryuji撈起自己的外套，經過狼人的時候對他合掌致以歉意。狼人也沒有生氣，認命躺好在地上不打算掙扎。  
「Ryu醬，真的很抱歉連累到你了。」  
「我真的沒事，」Ryuji拍了拍山神的肩，「他對我很好。」  
「對你很好？」Kenjiro伸手戳了戳Ryuji貼著膠布的顴骨，疼得他齜牙咧嘴吸著氣。  
「哎呀，他還請我吃了晚飯。」Ryuji笑得像個小太陽一樣，既溫暖又耀眼。  
「那要不要Naoki桑幫你問問他叫什麼名字？」  
「什麼嘛。」Ryuji認得他的味道，才不需要那種記號才找得到人呢。


	6. Chapter 6

「喂。」  
「喂——」  
「Kenchi！」  
「怎麼？」Kenchi抬手拍了一下土田踹他的腿，讓他躺好就別亂動。  
「放了我吧，反正你們鐵定抓不到Nes桑的。」  
「我拒絕。」獵人現在只想睡覺，抓Nesmith是Keiji的任務，他不會搞砸第二次，大家都知道Keiji不會允許有第二次的失誤。  
「那你是要做我的血奴嗎？」  
Kenchi終於肯睜開眼睛，無奈地白了土田一眼。他知道對方在黑暗中也能完全看清他的眼神。  
「喂！」  
「睡覺。」  
「我晚上不睡覺啊。」土田可是理直氣壯的，他是夜行物種，就算不出去禍害人類他也不可能浪費大好時光在睡覺上。  
「日夜顛倒對身體不好。」獵人擺明在敷衍他，閉上眼睛閉上嘴，不再說話。  
「好無聊。」  
「那你可以回憶一下這輩子做過的好事壞事，抓到Nesmith之後就把你們一併了結。」  
「嘖，就說你們抓不到他。」  
「你給我差不多，」Kenchi終於忍無可忍，把靠在床頭的土田一把拉進被窩，「再說一句話我就撕爛你的嘴。」  
「哼。」土田認命地閉上嘴，心裏一陣咒罵。

Keiji在Kenjiro找回Ryuji之後，又拜託對方幫忙找Nesmith的所在地。這次Kenjiro陪著Ryuji，說什麼都不願意再留下他單獨行動。Keiji覺得Kenjiro簡直把Ryuji當成了小雞仔，不過是臉頰輕微擦傷，別說作為一個吸血鬼半天就恢復，就算恢復不了男人有點掛彩也只是勳章罷了。  
「把Naoki桑借給你吧，」Kenjiro表現得很大方的樣子，被天狗用鼻子哼氣以示嘲笑，「再讓Ryuji受傷我良心不安。」  
「除了叫登坂的狼人，還有一個人幫Nesmith。」Ryuji那天沒看清那是什麼人，但讓Keiji一個人去抓Nesmith顯然是行不通的。至於Naoki，雖然天狗戰鬥力相當驚人，但論速度跟純種吸血鬼比還是不能同日而語。  
「要論速度你也追不上純血，連狼人都打不過的人可沒資格自告奮勇。」  
「啊，Ken醬好過分。」要說戰力當然是Kenjiro更強，奈何他根本不願意出手，理由只是因為——太累了。  
「我們呆在這裏，如果碰到Nesmith逃出來就把他拖住。」意思就是抓人還是要Keiji自己抓，他們頂多保證沒有第三次行動。  
「行，拜託你們了。」Keiji點點頭，帶上Naoki往建築物深入。  
「Ken醬為什麼要接這次任務？」等人走遠，Ryuji終於問出忍了很久的疑問。  
「Kenchi桑牽頭的行動，說是大學附近有異常死者。」情況跟推測的接近，土田哲也教授果不其然是吸血鬼，沒想到同時還牽出了同族的Nesmith教授，一網打盡是Keiji的提議。  
「按Kenchi桑的能力，他不是能一個人解決兩個教授嗎？」Ryuji沒跟Kenchi交過手，但聽Kenjiro講過以前任務的情況。  
「不知道，他自從抓到土田教授之後就沒再行動了。」Kenjiro好像被提醒了一樣，滴溜溜轉動他的大眼睛，「可疑喔？」  
「嗯，可疑吶。」Ryuji應道。

Keiji進了民宅，那是一棟外觀看起來特別老舊的房子。Nesmith作為高等學府的教授肯定不會住在這種地方，想必是救他的人為他準備的。鞋子敲在水泥地上發出不算小的腳步聲，Keiji也懶得掩藏，他知道吸血鬼能聞到他的味道，也能從他散發的體溫大致推斷他的位置。  
蝙蝠總是躲在陰暗的角落，Keiji掏出銀匕首擋在胸前，以防Nesmith從哪裏竄出來挖了他的心臟。黑暗中有什麼迅速移動，在Keiji還沒反應過來的時候，影子就落在他的後方朝著他左邊的脖子張嘴咬下去。  
「中計了！」Keiji的聲音在後方響起，Nesmith還沒來得及鬆開嘴裏咬著的一段木頭，就被從天而降的銀網整個罩住。  
「啊痛！」被銀網接觸到的皮膚發出灼燒的劇痛，Nesmith拼命踡縮在外套下，沒想到中了法師的替身術。  
「Nes桑！」有一股巨大的力量從某處撲向Keiji，那東西將Keiji撞倒之後滾了兩圈，化成一男子快速移動到Nesmith面前把銀網拉開，「快出來！」  
守在附近的Naoki聞聲趕來，攔住拉起Nesmith準備逃走的男子。  
「Naoki，抓住他們！」  
「Nao桑？」  
「Naoki？」  
「抓住他們！」Keiji已經從地上爬了起來，舉起法杖準備向Nesmith和被稱為『Nao桑』的男子施法。  
「Keiji桑住手！」Naoki擋在兩人面前，「不能傷害Nao桑。」  
「讓開！」  
「Naoki，Nes桑就是救我的人，」男子大聲喊著，「我不能讓他被抓走。」  
「讓開，Naoki！」  
Keiji還沒來得及放出法術，轟地一聲在他們頭上落下了一個結界，山神把他們全部封在了裏面。圍觀的Kenjiro見一群人吵得沒完沒了，現在呆在結界裏既使不出法術又跑不掉，有什麼事說清楚再放出來。  
Naoki還是護著那個陌生男子，而陌生男子則把Nesmith擋在身後。Keiji被三人警惕著，孤軍奮戰。  
「Naoki，這是怎麼回事？」  
「Naoto桑是我們那邊的狼人，」結界外的Kenjiro突然開口，「跟Naoki桑已經很多年交情了。」  
「之前到這個城市的時候遭遇到異族襲擊，是Nes桑幫了我。」Naoto回山裏的時候有跟Naoki和Kenjiro講過這件事，那還是他們認識獵人們之前的事情了。  
「欸，那Naoto桑認識那個叫登坂的狼人？」Ryuji不知道從哪裏冒出來，問了句眾人都不關心的問題。  
「臣是我介紹給Nes桑認識的。」Naoto坦言，「你是誰？」  
「Ryuji是我收留的半人半吸血鬼，你一直在外都沒機會跟他打照面。」Kenjiro介紹自己的同伴互相認識，把來執行任務的Keiji完全晾在一邊。  
「夠了！」Keiji趕著抓到蝙蝠好回去跟Kenchi把手頭的任務結束，這次大學生離奇死亡事件的兇手既然找到了就儘快就地處決吧，他煩透了這幫異族居然拉起家常來。  
「Keiji桑，我們和平把這個事情解決吧。」Naoki代為開口，獵人是他介紹給Kenjiro認識的，Naoto是他的同伴——比起獵人來當然是同伴和他的救命恩人更重要，但Naoki也不能不講道義對Keiji倒戈相向。  
「那你們都很我回去。」  
「不行。」Nesmith跳出來反對。他還記得土田在獵人手上，自己借著跟Naoto的關係保住自身，也要想辦法把族人救出來。Keiji知道他想要說什麼，擺擺手阻止Nesmith談條件的企圖。  
「土田的事情我說了不算，你們有本事直接跟Kenchi交涉。」


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這章可以不看，我認真的。

日光被重重的窗簾遮擋，在燈光下的Nesmith顯得過於警惕和莊重。與土田帶著脆弱的美麗不一樣，Nesmith有著頎長挺拔的身姿，巧克力色的皮膚配上機靈的大眼睛襯出難以捉摸年齡的氣質來。  
他坐到Kenchi對面，兩人出於禮儀都把修長的雙腿收好，沒有誰嘗試著去入侵對方的領域。  
「請把Tetsuya還給我。」  
「我問過了，」Kenchi把一條腿搭在另一條腿上，腳尖指向Nesmith，「他不是你的血族伴侶。」  
「人是誰殺的？」Keiji對這些不關心，他只想盡快結案。  
「是我，」Nesmith坦言，他一點都不怕眼前的這名法師，在他存活的幾千年裏還沒有一個人類能對他造成威脅，「計畫是Tetsuya想的，那個男學生把他最看好的學生殺了，我正好多一份新鮮食材而已。」  
Kenchi無言起身進了房間，好一回才把沒睡醒的土田從床上挖起來。土田還戴著那副銀製手鐐，身上披著Kenchi的長外套一邊從肩上滑下來一半，露出已經皺巴巴的白襯衫。Kenchi讓土田坐到自己身邊，將手鐐鏈子揣在手裏。  
「Nes桑！」吸過鮮血後昏昏欲睡，土田在極度倦怠中好不容易才清醒過來一點。他迅速站起來，想要拉上Nesmith逃離，卻被Kenchi拉了拉鏈條，硬生生吞下這份衝動。  
Nesmith看到同伴的樣子，臉上浮現像吃了蒼蠅般厭惡的表情。他們的種族從來是驕傲的，自尊是他們行走於世的無冕之冠。現在土田披著獵人的外衣被奪去了自由還一副慵懶順從的樣子，激得Nesmith滿腔怒火。  
「Tetsuya，你的尊嚴呢？」  
「他給我血喝。」土田話一出口，不單是Nesmith嚇了一跳，Keiji才坐穩喝了口水都差點噴到面前的Kenjiro身上。  
「你做了他的血奴？」  
「胡說什麼。」Kenchi倒是一臉淡定，對土田拋出的炸彈不以為意。他給自己也倒了杯茶，示意Nesmith和土田別杵著，坐下好好說話。  
我跟你們說一個故事。Kenchi這樣講，他講的是很古老的一個故事。那時候人類和野獸、神明和異族生活在一起。人類和野獸是他們當中壽命最短的生物，但跟異族混交後的後代在體質上都會有不同程度的變化。他們安定且善良，遵守著各族頭領立下的和平共處的誓約。人吃動物和異族吃人在當時是被看作正常的天地循環，沒有惡性虐殺的進食行為是被允許的。是從什麼時候起突然出現了一個排擠混血的組織，他們宣稱只有純血才有資格活在世上，不論是半人獸、半人半吸血鬼，還是半神人都應該被消滅。  
讚成他們的人越來越多，漸漸每個族群內部就開始進行血統清洗。之後是更為規模浩大的種族大戰，從那之後各族便各不相干，不再在異族前亮出真實身份。  
「參加了大戰倖存的，不讚成混血清洗的吸血鬼Nesmith和土田哲也，」Kenchi指了指面前的兩個吸血鬼，然後把手指轉向其他人，「在大戰中失去親人被山神保護的半人半吸血鬼Ryuji，在大戰中被擊潰而各奔東西的狼人族的Naoto和登坂醫生，幫助了許多流浪遺孤的神族Kenjiro和Naoki，以及——在大戰中依靠先進兵器獲得了社會運作權的人類後代——法師Keiji。」  
「你究竟是誰？」提起的過去太悲愴，土田的雙眼褪去了溫度，冰涼的視線投向一直用第三者口吻陳述的Kenchi。  
「我這裏有件信物。」Kenchi從懷裏掏出一個吊墜，封在水晶裏的異色液體緩緩流動著，互相之間狀似融合又分離，有些還發散著微弱的光線。  
「這是……」Nesmith倒吸一口氣。這東西他已經好久好久沒再見到過了。  
「盟石。」各族結盟的時候，族長們把血液封在晶體中，以示他們是血脈相連命運相通的異族兄弟。Nesmith在當時被選為結盟的守護者之一，在族長身後見證了結盟的神聖時刻。  
「既然如此你還做獵人，」土田突然蹦起來掐住Kenchi的脖子，「你殺了多少弟兄？」  
「一個都沒有，」Kenchi拉開土田的手，把盟石放在他手心，「這是你們族長的盟石。」  
「Kenchi桑，關子再賣下去又要打起來了喔。」Naoki警惕著已經蠢蠢欲動的Keiji，對方認死理的缺點在這種時候特別難對付。  
「神族的盟石在大戰中交給了獸族，結合獸族的盟石作為對後代保護用的結界。狼人族的盟石在他們族長直系中一直流傳，吸血鬼族的盟石在大戰前交給了人族的族長代為保管。」  
土田看著手裏的水晶。熠熠生輝的晶體是前人留下誓盟的見證。經由人族的族長通過某種方式流傳至今，返回到吸血鬼手中。  
「Kenchi？」土田覺得自己不合適做保管盟石的人選，他想把它交給Nesmith，或者是能找到的其他族人。但Kenchi阻止了他，對方把他的手握在手心。  
「你們是為數不多反對清洗的遺族，無論如何要保護好它。」Kenchi轉身拉住Keiji，把他的手放在土田握住盟石的拳頭至上。  
「Keiji，你的祖上也反對種族清洗，我找上你是因為你流著同樣明白事理的血。」  
「我現在根本跟不上狀況。你的意思是說我的祖先允許他們到處獵食？」  
「是的。」  
「這怎麼可能？！」  
「就跟我們獵食其他動物一樣。」  
「但……」  
「你先好好消化一下？」Nesmith提議，被Keiji兇狠地瞪了一眼。  
「沒事的，Keiji桑。當年曾經也是像這番景象一樣和平。」Kenjiro笑著開口，不知為何頓時便緩和了氣氛。  
「說得好像你親眼見過一樣。」  
「我當然見過呀，」他無所謂地笑著，仿佛在說見過日出日落般稀鬆平常，「神族把盟石給了獸族是因為我們有足夠的能力保護自己，而我們希望最弱小的種族能倖存。」  
「等等，」一直沒開腔的Naoto終於說了他的第一句話，「那我們狼人族的盟石呢？你的意思是說現在在某個族人手裏？」  
「是啊，肯定在你們逃出來的這群狼人手中。」Naoki當時接到消息趕到邊境去救下這群異族逃亡者，狼人如此強大的種族也向神族求助，肯定是有原因的。  
「那被害男學生的事呢？」Ryuji輕聲問。種族清洗的事情他還歷歷在目，但他們不是為了緬懷歷史才聚在一起的。  
「那本來就是在公約中的懲罰方式。」殺人償命，交給吸血鬼去執行已經稱得上是人道主義安樂死了。  
「既然如此，」Keiji站起來，拍了拍膝蓋上不存在的灰塵，「今天就散了吧。」  
其他人聞言也站了起來，打算先回去好好消化一下現在的情況。  
「你也回去吧。」Kenchi解開土田手上的鐐銬，幫他揉了揉手腕。土田已經兩天沒有好好打理過自己，雖然吃過鮮血讓他變得精神起來，但整個人看起來還是稍顯頹唐。  
「Kenchi⋯⋯」  
「走吧。」Nesmith拉了拉土田的手臂，對方才不情願地跟著他離開。


End file.
